Letters to My Best Friend
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Emails between Rachel and Kurt, Finchel and Klaine ships. Rated T for mild language and minor content. Rachel is still in the weeds with Finn, but maybe a Warbler and his boyfriend can help, with a little bit of smut along the way...
1. Making Plans

_Dear Kurt,_

_I don't intend for this to sound rude, but I like you better now that you're at Dalton. So please, stay there, because you're really the only friend I've got at this point. Speaking of which, I need to see my good friend Kurt very soon! I know you want to tell me about Blaine, and... well, I'm sure you could help me with the Finn situation. How's Breadsticks on Friday night sound? I'm buying!_

_Warm regards,_

_Rachel_

* * *

_Rachel-_

_I'd love to see you too. And yes, I'm full of dishy Blaine stories and good advice on my brother. I can pencil you in at seven, I think. But don't tell Finn, I don't want him to be mad. Let's agree to keep our lips sealed, k Berry?_

_-Kurt_

* * *

Kurt quickly left Warbler practice Friday night to change before meeting Rachel at Breadsticks. He strolled down the hallway checking his phone, not realizing that a handsome boy was running to keep up with him.

"Where could you be going in such a hurry?" Blaine finally reached his boyfriend and put his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. "You don't have a hot date, do you?"

Kurt laughed. "Well now that you've caught me I can't get away with it, can I?" A peculiar look spread across Blaine's face. "I'm kidding. It's just dinner with Rachel."

"Oh, I see. Can your lovely boyfriend tag along?"

"No!" Kurt laughed nervously, his cheeks turning a deep scarlet. _I would never let Blaine hear what we're gonna talk about. Not for all the Gucci suits in the world. _"What- what I mean is, it's supposed to be girls night. And my brother just broke up with Rachel. I don't want to rub it in. Much."

"Oh." Blaine looked upset, but he understood. "That's okay then. Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Of course!"

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kurt." Blaine smiled and turned to kiss him good bye. He wrapped his other arm around Kurt, with both hands now resting on his boyfriend's perfect little uniform-clad ass. Their eyes locked, then slowly shut as both leaned toward one another. Kurt felt his soft lips make contact with Blaine's, which parted enough for Kurt's lower one to slide between Blaine's teeth. He sucked and nibbled at Kurt's now swollen lip, feeling Kurt's warm response as his pale fingers ran through the perfectly styled mass of black curls on Blaine's head.

The two lovebirds didn't pull apart until the footsteps of their fellow Warblers could be heard thumping through the hall. They hastily separated, slightly embarrassed, while Blaine mumbled that they should say good-bye in that fashion more often. Kurt laughed, giving his boyfriend one last peck on the cheek before going to his dorm room.


	2. Withholding Vital Information

"So," Kurt said, dusting bread stick crumbs from his fingers, "Finn dumped you for making out with Puck."

"Correct." Rachel looked crestfallen at the mention of her ex.

"Did you ever consider that this is your fault?"

"What? No, this is not my fault, Kurt! At least I didn't sleep with him, like Finn did with Santana."

Kurt shook his head. _It's like trying to explain math to Brittany._ "But you were _going_ to sleep with Puck. And he stopped you, which will forever amaze me. Puckerman has sex with anything that moves, so long as it has boobs." He rolled his eyes. "Plus, you and Finn weren't dating at the time. So he didn't cheat. You did."

Rachel sighed in the exaggerated fashion of a stage actresses. "I know what I did wasn't right, but at the same time it was wrong of him to lie to me!" The brunette plopped her elbows on the table, letting her cheeks sink into her small hands.

"I get what you mean, Rachel. And, because I like you, I'm willing to help you get back in his good graces. But only if you promise not to run off with the next football player just because Finn told a lie. He's my brother now, so I'm not against killing you."

Rachel nodded seriously, accepting that she probably deserved the death threat. "If you're going to help, we need a plan. But first, tell me about your love life! Spill it, Hummel!"

"Well," Kurt sipped his drink, "I sleep in the dorm right next to the sexiest-"

"Second sexiest!" Rachel interrupted, getting a far off look in her eyes.

"Gross. I can't think of Finn that way anymore. I mean, he's handsome, but-"

"He's a god. I miss him."

"That's nice, Rachel. Now quit interrupting!" Kurt laughed. "It's like you don't even want to hear my story!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. Continue."

"Thank you. So I live next door to a beautiful guy who just so happens to be my boyfriend. He takes me on dates and calls me pet names and fawns over me. That's my story."

"Come on now, Kurt. I know there's more than you're letting on." Rachel smiled at her friend, waiting for gossip.

The boy sighed. He was never chatty about his personal life or his new found love-life. There were some things that he just didn't share, not even with Mercedes. But Rachel was different. It wasn't that long ago that she said they were very similar people, and Kurt believed that to a degree. Though he sometimes didn't like Rachel, he knew that they were connected in a way he wasn't connected to anyone else.

"He's an amazing kisser, Rachel. Like, there isn't much I can compare it to, but he is clearly talented."

Rachel smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere. Keep going."

"He's so romantic. He got hold of my dorm keys and left roses on my desk once. And he's so nice. Like, Mary Poppins nice. I don't think there's a mean bone in his body."

The girl smiled. "So have you guys..." She let the sentence trail off.

"What? No, not yet. Almost... but no."

"Oh my, Kurt. Can I hear THAT story?" She leaned forward, completely absorbed in his tale.

"Your interest in this is slightly creepy, Berry, but I'll tell you anyway. We were making out in my room, and it got pretty hot. We had Warbler practice though, which I was willing to skip but Blaine wouldn't go for it."

"I see. So do you guys plan on it or-"

"Wow. You are a gossip hound, Miss Berry."

"And you need to stop withholding vital information, Mr. Hummel." She chuckled slyly. "Well, when you and Blaine do you-know-what, I'm the first person who gets to know, okay?"

"Okay, but I still think you're a creep."

"You thought correct. Now, with that out of the way, back to my Finn problem."


	3. In Motion

_Dear Kurt,_

_Do you really think this will work? Finn isn't an idiot. I'm worried he'll see right through you, not that you're bad at this sort of trickery or anything. It just seems like this plan is a little too easy. Maybe spice it up a little? Sing a song or something?_

_Warm regards,_

_Rachel_

* * *

_Rachel-_

_I'm positive this'll help. And you're wrong on that one, Finn (like most men) is definitely an idiot. I, on the other hand, am a complete genius when it comes to the male mind. This is gonna work! And no songs! Save it for glee club._

_-Kurt_

* * *

"Come on, Blaine! We're already late!" Kurt jumped from his boyfriend's car, throwing open the driver's side door to help Blaine out. Grumbling that he didn't have time to bring a dish, he reached over and tried to undo his boyfriend's buckle.

Blaine laughed, grasping Kurt's hand between two fingers and placing it at his side. "I can unbuckle myself, thanks. You seem really stressed, is everything alright?." He climbed out of the car and pulled Kurt into his arms. "It's just dinner, you know."

"I'm not stressed, just in a hurry." Kurt would never be stressed about Blaine having dinner with his parents. Who wouldn't love Blaine? He just wanted to get his plan into action. "Now get your cute butt in my dad's house." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him to the front door. He pulled out his worn silver key and opened the door just as Burt was walking past.

"Kurt! There you are, I was just about to call. It's good to see you, Blaine." He extended a hand, which Blaine took that firm handshake Kurt admired.

"It's nice to see you too, sir."

"Blaine, for the last time, call me Burt."

"Alright s- Burt." Blaine smiled, embarrassed.

"Alright, can we please eat now? I'm starved." Kurt took hold of his boyfriend again and led him to the dining room table. A roasted chicken sat on the table, along with mashed potatoes and a large bowl of green beans. Kurt pulled out his chair and the one next to it. He pointed at Blaine's butt, then at the chair. "This goes here."

Blaine laughed. "Okay then." The two were joined by Burt and Carole, but Finn was no where to be seen.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked, peering around the kitchen. Finn was hard to miss.

"In his room. He didn't feel up to dinner," Carole said worriedly.

Burt rolled his eyes. "Kurt is never home. He should be in here to see his brother." The burly man threw down his napkin, but Kurt slid out of his chair before his father had the chance.

"I'll get him, it's okay." He walked to the basement door, giving Blaine a wave before running down the steps. There was Finn, laying on his bed with a dejected look in his eyes.

"You can't just stare at the ceiling forever, you know." Kurt frowned. Rachel really broke Finn's heart. "You'll have to leave our room at some point."

"I know." Finn rolled to his side. "And I'm sorry I can't eat with-"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Kurt ran over and grabbed his stepbrother by the shoulders. "Tonight, you get over yourself and eat with my boyfriend and that's final." He pulled Finn up and out of bed. "Carole made your favorite. You have to come upstairs for that, at least."

Finn sighed. "Fine. But this is for the chicken, not you." He rolled out of bed at the speed of a ninety year-old man with a displaced hip. Kurt gave his friend a worried glance.

"Finn? Are you depressed?"

"What? No." He crossed his arms defensively, reminding Kurt of a three year-old. "What makes you think that?"

"You know what? Nevermind. Let's just go eat."

* * *

Dinner passed smoothly. Though it wasn't the real reason he was here, Kurt was glad his family liked Blaine. Finn picked at his food while Burt and Blaine talked sports and Kurt told his stepmother about his recent classes.

Kurt flirted with his boyfriend and tried his best to show off. It was all part of the plan; remind Finn of how great it is to be in a relationship, and he'll want one too. Hopefully.

Burt left for his seat by the television while Carole did the dishes. Kurt headed downstairs, his brother and boyfriend in tow. He popped a movie into the DVD player without even looking at the title. The movie didn't matter; Kurt was just going to talk through it anyway.

"So, Finn," he said, throwing himself on the white couch, "How's school been?"

"Fine, I guess." He sat on one side of Kurt with Blaine on the other, Kurt leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"And glee club?" This question was serious, partly because Kurt missed the gang, and partly to spy on the enemy.

"Good. It's kinda tense though, you know? Mr. Schuester is trying to loosen us up, so our assignment for the week is upbeat pop, or something like that." Finn sighed. "I'm not doing anything though, I don't really think I can do a happy song right now."

"Huh." Kurt made a mental note of that. He had the perfect song for Rachel.

They continued to chat, Kurt lively and Finn... well, he was talking, so it counts. Blaine was quiet, probably trying to be respectful. _I need to flaunt this a little more. Cuddling clearly isn't enough._

"Excuse me," Finn stood sluggishly and headed toward the bathroom. _Perfect._ Kurt turned to his Blaine, giving him his best look of seduction.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Here?"

"Yes, here!" Kurt straddled his boyfriend and began planting small kisses down his neck.

"Kurt, stop it." Blaine laughed, but kept his voice at a whisper. "Your brother is gonna catch us!"

"Let him." Kurt kept trailing his lips across Blaine, finally reaching his mouth. Blaine opened it to protest, but Kurt jammed his tongue down Blaine's throat, effectively silencing him with a small moan. They kissed, Blaine shifting Kurt off his lap and laying him across the couch. The slender boy pulled Blaine on top of him and fiddled with the top button of his shirt.

No, making out with Blaine on the couch wasn't part of the plan. But it was sure as hell going to catch Finn's attention. The toilet flushed and Finn stepped out. The scene caught him completely off guard.

"Oh, ummm... Uhh..." Finn awkwardly walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. "Sorry."

"Shit," Blaine mumbled mid-kiss. He climbed off his boyfriend, cheeks flushed, and fixed his shirt. "Sorry, Finn."

Kurt giggled fiendishly, giving Blaine another kiss as he sat up. "You can come out of there, you know."

"You sure? You don't need to fin-"

"No, Finn, we're done."

He left the bathroom and sat back down. Blaine and Finn were silent for the rest of the movie, but Kurt was completely giddy. Finn had this look on his face that could've been described as contemplative, had Kurt not known that Finn had never been contemplative about anything in his life. He was thinking about Rachel, Kurt was sure of it.

The plan was underway.

* * *

Blaine was already in the car, letting Kurt say good-bye to his family. After hugging his parents, he pulled Finn aside. "You won't tell them about what happened downstairs, right?"

"No, it's fine, Kurt."

"Good, because you know I'd never to that to you and Rach-" He cut himself off, putting on an apologetic frown. "I didn't-"

"I know. It's okay."

Kurt opened his mouth, pausing for dramatic effect. "You should consider getting back together with her. She's sorry, you know." Before Finn could respond, Kurt gave him a wink and raced out the door. The plan had gone off without a hitch.


	4. Ignoring Finn

_Dear Kurt,_

_Whatever you did, thank you so much! Finn won't stop staring at me. It's actually getting to be a little creepy, but I don't mind. What do we do next?_

_Warm regards,_

_Rachel_

* * *

_Rachel-_

_Scratch the song you had planned for glee club this week. I've got a new one for you. I apologize that it isn't Barbara, but it'll have to do. You'll need the help of a certain drummer to perform it._

_-Kurt_

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and entered the choir room. It was Friday and she was finally ready to sing her song, so long as Finn cooperated.

"Ah, Rachel's here. We can start now, guys!" Mr. Schuester tapped a few keys on the piano to get the glee club's attention. Everyone sat, the murmurs of their conversations slowly dying. Rachel's hand shot into the air, making her striped yellow cardigan slide down her arm.

Will sighed. _Why do we always seem to start like this? _"Yes, Rachel?"

"I'm ready to perform, Mr. Schuester."

Her peers seemed relieved that she hadn't raised her hand to complain. "Be my guest, Rachel. As soon as you finish, Finn can go. Then we can finally move on to next week's assignment."

"I told you, Mr. Schue. I'm not presenting anything this week." Finn slouched in his chair, giving the director a look of complete indifference.

"Finn, you need to do every assignment. Glee club rules."

_Alright, Rachel. Win him over. _She stood and approached Finn, kneeling at his side. "Look, I know you hate me right now, but I don't want to see you get in trouble. We can work together on this. You need a song," she said, handing him a thin packet of sheet music, "and I need a drummer."

Rachel extended a hand, which Finn reluctantly took. He really didn't want Mr. Schue to be mad at him. _It just sucked that this was his only alternative._

The quarterback sat behind the drums and gave the music a quick glance. It was "Jungle Drum" by Emiliana Torrini, a surprising choice compared to Rachel's usual show tunes. It had a steady, simple beat that Finn quickly picked up while his ex-girlfriend handed each musician their own packet.

Rachel moved to the center of the choir room. _Remember what Kurt said, __she thought to herself.__ Just ignore Finn. _She looked down at the floor, mentally preparing for the number. The soprano gave the band a cue, and the opening began.

_Hey I'm in love  
My fingers keep on clicking  
To the beating of my heart_

Rachel had been moving around the room as she sang, directing her voice to each and every one of the glee members... except Finn. The tall boy felt a pang in his chest, but kept tapping out the beat as Rachel jumped into a chair.

_Hey I can't stop my feet_  
_Ebony and Ivory and dancing_  
_In the street_

_Hey it's cause of you_  
_The world is in a crazy hazy hue_

_My heart is beating like a jungle drum_

Between each phrase, Rachel would beat out a different rhythm on her chest, fluttering her eyelashes. For a moment, Finn thought she may have looked his way, but realized that she was actually winking at the bass player behind him.

_Man you got me burnin'  
I'm the moment between  
The striking and the fire_

_Hey read my lips_  
_'Cause all they say is_  
_Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss_

The brunette blew a kiss to her audience. Finn wished he could put down the drumsticks and run to catch it.

_No it won't ever stop  
My hands are in the air  
Yes I'm in love  
My heart is beating like a jungle drum_

She ended her song with a sharp intake of breath, belting the last note an octave higher than in the actual song. She smiled. "Done."

As the bell rang, Rachel attempted to speed out of the classroom as fast as possible, just like Kurt told her to do. Finn was faster though, and her grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You were really good, Rachel." She grinned, but didn't respond to the compliment. He felt compelled to keep talking, trying to end the awkward silence her smile created. "I thought when you gave me that music that... that the song was for me."

She gave him a look of genuine surprise. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Finn, but I can take a hint. You don't want me anymore, so I'll stop trying." Rachel shook off his grip and entered the hallway, leaving a confused and hurt Finn in her wake.


	5. Getting Handsy

_Dear Kurt,_

_You don't think I was too harsh on Finn, right? Won't this just be a turn-off? I'm so worried... What can we do now?_

_Warm regards,_

_Rachel_

* * *

_Rachel-_

_Trust me, it'll be fine. Guys love the chase. If you claim you don't want him, he'll just want you that much more. And you leave the next part to me. I'll get back to you when I'm ready. This is gonna work, Berry! Trust me!_

_-Kurt_

* * *

"Please? Pretty please? For your kind, faithful, handsome boyfriend?"

"No, Kurt. I'm not getting involved. And you shouldn't be either, for that matter!" Blaine shook his finger at Kurt, but quickly put his hand back on the wheel. The two were on their way to a new French restaurant for dinner, _Le Meilleur Autour_.

"But Finn would never come out to dinner if _I _asked him! You aren't family, he's too nice to turn you down."

Blaine sighed. "And when he sees that you invited Rachel, what's going to happen? He'll just be okay with it? No. He's gonna be mad." They pulled into the parking lot. "And do you know who Finn will be mad at when this all goes to hell? Because it won't be me, I'm telling you that right now."

"He'll be fine! Finn wants Rachel back, I just know it. We just-"

"No Kurt, not we. _They_. They can figure this out themselves, Finn doesn't need his Fairy Godbrother to fix his love life." Blaine climbed out of his car, walking around the front to open the passenger's side door.

"Alright, alright. Let's just drop it and go eat." Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked into the dimly lit establishment. They told the waiter about their reservation and were led to a secluded back room upon request.

The table was set with pure white china and fine silver over a thick red tablecloth that skimmed the floor. The boys sat on the plush booth and were given elegant menus, but Kurt immediately knew what he wanted.

"Je voudrais les escargots, pour commencer, et une assiette de foie gras. Et si je puis dire, vous avez un beau restaurant."

The waiter looked at Kurt in surprise. "Ummm... I don't actually speak French, sir."

"Oh." Kurt felt annoyed. What kind of French restaurant has employees that don't speak French? "I'd like the escargot and foie gras then." He turned to Blaine. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, I've never actually had snails before. Or whatever this thing is." He pointed to something on the menu called foie de veau. "Could you translate for me?"

"That? That says calf liver." Blaine went slightly green. Kurt smirked and put a hand to his boyfriend's cheek. "He'll have the beef stew."

"Can do!" The waiter walked away while Kurt rolled his eyes. He had been served by more well-spoken people at the local McDonald's.

The food came quickly, along with various topics of conversation far from what was on Kurt's mind. This might be the only chance he was going to get to convince Blaine to help him. This had to go smoothly, or the next part of his plan was ruined.

Blaine leaned against the pale boy's shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. "Can I try one of your snails?"

Kurt giggled. "Only if you call it by it's proper name."

"May I please have an escargot?"

"Yes you may." Kurt put one of the delicate creatures on his fork, making sure to get pesto sauce on Blaine's cheek as he fed him. "Oops. My mistake." He leaned forward and kissed the boy at the corner of his mouth, making a show out of cleaning him off.

"You just love kissing me in public, don't you?" Blaine chuckled, pushing a bit of Kurt's perfectly styled hair away from his face.

"Why do you think I wanted to be in the back room? Less people, my dear." Kurt forced Blaine's head against the booth's velvet backing, kissing him softly while he waited for a reaction. Blaine apparently wasn't opposed to a quick make-out session, and parted his lips to allow Kurt's tongue some room to explore. The small boy put his legs into Blaine's lap, pulling the two together with an intensity he usually saved for the privacy of their Dalton dorm rooms. Blaine seemed surprised and, despite Kurt's efforts, began to pull away.

"Not the time or place, Kurt." The flustered boy returned to his stew, and Kurt resisted the urge to cross his arms. The only way to convince Blaine to help him was seduction, and the older boy wasn't cooperating. Kurt ran a hand across the smooth tablecloth, when a brilliant idea struck him. He subtly set his hand on the seat, slowly moving it onto Blaine's unsuspecting thigh.

Blaine jumped, whipping his head up from his dinner plate. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Trying to look as innocent as possible, he gently started to rub his boyfriend's leg. A shudder ran through Blaine's body. Kurt was squealing on the was just the reaction he was looking to get.

Kurt kept up the act while tracing his lips from Blaine's jawline to his collarbone, feeling his boyfriend's breathing hitch ever so often. He moved his hand towards the space between Blaine's thighs, finding the quite obvious bulge developing. As soon as Kurt's fingers slid in its direction ever so slightly, Blaine just about launched off his seat.

"Waiter!" The flushed Warbler called to a passing employee who eyed the two suspiciously. "Could we get our food to go? And the check? Quickly, please?"

* * *

Kurt waited for Blaine to fall asleep before getting up. He gently moved the strong hands off his waist, rolling to the edge of his bed and throwing on his silk pajama bottoms. He tiptoed up to his laptop, opened it, and typed in his email as quietly as possible.

_Rachel- _

_I've got everything worked out. You're going on a double date with me and Blaine. I'm inviting you, he's inviting our good friend Finn. Don't worry about the details, it's all covered. Just know that I had to do a lot of stuff to get Blaine to help, but he completely owes me at this point. So feel lucky that I love you this much._

_-Kurt_


	6. Dressing the Part

_Dear Kurt,_

_You did it! I could kiss you! I won't because I doubt you would enjoy that, but the thought still counts, I suppose. So when are we planning this little fiasco?_

_Warm regards,_

_Rachel_

* * *

_Rachel-_

_Before we pick a date, we need to talk. I think we need to give your appearance a bit of a... boost. So we're going shopping this weekend. Break out the Benjamins, sweetie! You need some proper date attire!_

_-Kurt_

* * *

"There you are!" Rachel ran up to her friend, who had been almost impossible to find.

"What do you mean, here I am? I've been here for half an hour, waiting on you!" Kurt walked across the store he had supposedly been hiding in, grabbing a silky purple blouse. "What do you think of this?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I don't think purple is your color."

"Ha. You should reconsider your career path, Berry, you would make a fabulous comedian." Kurt held the top up over Rachel's currently childish outfit. "First of all, I look fabulous in every color. Except maybe yellow. Second, I meant for you. You need to try this on. And this, and this." He threw a pair of smooth black pants in her direction, along with a pair of white-wash skinny jeans.

Rachel caught the clothing, examining it with a critical eye. "I don't think any of these clothes are really _me_, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I hate to break it to you, honey, but that was the idea." He grasped her shoulders and turned her toward the dressing room. "Now go put those on."

"But I don't-"

"Humor me, Rachel. Just humor me." The boy put his hands on his designer-covered hips. Rachel huffed, but continued on into the private room. His work done, Kurt walked back to the racks, trying to find his friend some age appropriate clothing.

Moments later, she stepped out. Kurt almost fell over. "Oh my god. I didn't realize you actually looked like a woman under those toddler clothes!"

Rachel blushed. She stepped in front of a floor-length mirror, looking herself over with suspicion. "Are you sure I look good?"

"Good? Rachel, you look amazing!" He went into the dressing room and pulled out her old clothes: an orange dress with high, polka-dotted lapels and yellow flats of a similar pattern. "Never again will Rachel Berry be seen in this crap." He threw the clothes on the floor, stomping them with his Marc Jacobs boots. "And you're getting this outfit, with these shoes. You're a six, right?" He took a pair of shimmering black heels from a shelf.

"Yes. I must say, those really are pretty." Kurt looked up at her, his blue eyes shining with tears and his mouth hung open, speechless.

"Rachel Berry finally likes something that's actually cute? It's a miracle."

* * *

"Hey Finn. It's Blaine, Kurt gave me your phone number."

"Oh. Hi Blaine." Finn sounded depressing, even over the phone. "Is everything alright?"

Blaine drummed his fingers against the back of his cellphone. He could already tell this would be an awkward conversation. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wondering... Would you like to go out to dinner with me and Kurt this Saturday?"

Silence. Blaine could tell Finn was trying to come up with a good reason not to go, but after a while he caved in. "Sure. I guess I can go."

"Great! I'll text you the details, okay?" Finn agreed and they said their good-byes. Blaine closed his phone and held it until his knuckles were white. The last thing he needed was the brother of the love of his life hating his guts. This had better work.

* * *

Rachel opened the door to her room as she and Kurt tossed all her shopping bags onto the bed. "God, those were heavy." Rachel flopped down on the soft comforter, rubbing her arms where the bags had left deep creases in her skin. Her friend sat to her right and began taking out Rachel's new wardrobe.

"But it was definitely worth it." He folded her new tops and quickly put them away for her. He helped with all of the bags, but when they reached the one from Victoria's Secret, he pushed it to the side. "You can handle that one on your own, I think."

Rachel giggled, opening her top drawer and stashing away all her new goodies. "No, I think I'll need Finn's help with these."

"Oh, too much information, sweetie." Kurt looked almost green in the face. "Just because you are overly interested in my sex life doesn't mean I want to know about yours. Besides, I thought you were saving yourself for marriage."

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean he can't take a peek at – wait. Sex life?" Rachel looked at him curiously, then with a dawning expression. "You didn't!"

"I did. How do you think I got him to help me with my plan?" A fiendish grin spread across Kurt's face. "But I don't screw and tell, Rachel, so we'll have to leave it at that." Just then, the Warbler's phone vibrated. The screen had Blaine's picture flashing across it, and Kurt opened the text message eagerly.

_Everything is taken care of._

Kurt wanted to jump up and down, but kept his cool for Rachel's sake. _You are a saint__, _he replied._ Thank you so much! I love you! _

_Love you too._

Kurt smiled and closed his phone happily. It's simply amazing when everything goes off without a hitch.


	7. A Good Kind of Confusion

Finn had been confused all week. Truthfully, he was confused most of the time, but this was different. It was a good kind of confusion that plagued him lately.

Rachel had been giving him his space lately, which was completely unlike her. And she looked... different. No, that's not the right word. She looked amazing. Her old clothes seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth, leaving behind a brand new wardrobe full of clothes that showed off every curve. She was quieter at glee club, and no one seemed to mind much. In all, she was acting like a completely different person. A sweeter, gentler Rachel Berry.

And now Finn was about to go to dinner with Kurt and Blaine. Another unusual thing that was happening this week, seeing how the two Warblers were usually very private about their dating life. He really hoped they wouldn't get too cozy during dinner. Finn he was still uncomfortable after catching Kurt and Blaine in the basement.

Finn straightened his tie, a pale red one that Carole had helped him put on before he left, and headed for the door.

* * *

Rachel sat at the table, shaking like mad. "Why am I doing this, Kurt?" She fingered the end of her pale green blouse.

"Because you're in love with him, Rachel." Kurt didn't even look up from his menu as he spoke. "We didn't do all this work for nothing, you know. Just wait for Finn to get here and we can work all of this out."

"But Kurt, I-"

"No buts! Just sit here and wait!"

Rachel sighed heavily and slumped back in her seat. She watched as Blaine nudged his boyfriend and whispered something in his ear, which spurred a whispered argument between the two.

"Guys?" Rachel tapped her hand against the table. "I can't do this."

Kurt whipped his head around to face the girl. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Kurt. I can't do this. I've been good all week and Finn hasn't made a single move. He doesn't want me. He'll probably never want me again." Tears were starting to pool in Rachel's eyes. The brunette grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth and practically ran toward the door. This wasn't the place to be crying.

As if by some cruel trick of fate, Finn opened the door just as Rachel ran through it, muttering a pardon.

"Rachel?" Finn turned toward the girl, who stopped short at her name. She looked up at her ex-boyfriend, letting the tears fall freely.

"Hi." The tension made her ears ring, filling the silence. "This really isn't a good time, my make-up is probably running." She turned to leave, but he caught her by the arm. He had been stopping Rachel like this a lot lately.

"What were you doing here?" he gulped. "You didn't have a date, did you? Did someone hurt you?" He leaned in close to her face, examining it for some answer.

"What? No. Why would I... I'm not dating anyone." She dropped her gaze. "No one can compete with you."

Finn smiled, making Rachel's cheeks go pink. "Kurt invited you, didn't he?"

Rachel laughed through a choked sob. "I told him you weren't stupid." She looked at the door. "I was just leaving. You probably don't want me there."

"That's not true." Finn looked at her almost sternly, trying to get his point across. "You're the only one I want there. Come on," he said, pulling her towards the door. "You look hungry."

* * *

Kurt wanted to stand on his seat and look across the restaurant. How dare those two just walk away? Finn had requested a private table, and now the two were sitting across from one another, talking quietly. "I can't believe them!" He turned to Blaine. "I fix this whole thing up and I don't even get to see what happens?"

Blaine laughed. "If that was us, would you want them there?"

"That will never be us." Kurt snuggled against Blaine's chest, giving up on trying to read their lips. "You're too perfect for that to be us."

"You're not so bad yourself." Blaine smirked and lifted Kurt's chin just enough to give him a kiss. "Your only problem is that you're so damn nosy."

"Hey! I have a right to be this time!" He sat back up and glanced at Rachel and Finn's table. "They're my friends. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"And that's very sweet. I'm pretty sure Rachel knows you're staring at her, though."

"She doesn't mind." Kurt gave Rachel a thumbs up. She winked back, mouthing a silent thanks. At that moment, Finn stood and sat next to the girl. He leaned towards her, eyes already closed in anticipation. Rachel put a hand behind Finn's neck to pull him closer. She lifted the other hand as high as it would go, waving and pointing to get Kurt's attention. She would swear later that she could hear him cheering with Blaine from across the dining room.

Finn leaned away, letting Rachel run her hand through his dark hair. "Are we okay now?"

Rachel smiled. That was the understatement of the year. "More than okay. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Finn decided to drive Rachel home. The two said good-bye to the Warblers before leaving hand in hand. Kurt waited for Finn's car to leave the parking lot before squealing in Blaine's ear. "We did it!" He threw his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close, trying his best not to grin as they kissed. Kurt didn't even care that they were in public. "I feel like a matchmaker." He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and kissed him on the neck. "Thank you for putting up with me through all this."

"Anything for you." Blaine put his head on top of his boyfriend's, taking in the sweet scent of Kurt's shampoo against his nose. "I love you, Kurt. My little matchmaker."

"I love you too, my perfect match."


End file.
